Clan:Republic of Varrock/Churches
This is the clan's churches page. ''' '''If you are looking for the main page of the Republic of Varrock click here The Republic is full of a diverse group of religious followers. Throughout our lands, there are organized churches devoted to different gods. Occasional masses for separate gods are held and run by clergy members. If you are interested in attending, talk to a clergy member and find out, or view the Upcoming Church Events. The following gods the Church of Varrock worships are: • Saradomin • Zamorak • Guthix • Bandos • Armadyl • Seren • Zaros • The Menaphite Pantheon • Jas Upcoming Church Events Upcoming church events should and will be posted here, to attend church events you must be a clan member Guthix Event: 26th February 7pm EST at Aloth Dragon Churches ______________ •~• Saradomin •~• ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ The god of order, law, and light. Saradomin is the arch-nemesis of Zamorak. His followers are almost exclusively humans in modern times. Saradomin is male and often portrayed as an old, bald man with a long beard. Most Saradominists claim that he is the god of good. His symbol is a four-tipped star, and the colour that represents him is blue. • Side: Law & Order • Gender: Male • Pronounced: Sare-ah-doe-min • Colours: White, blue, yellow • Motto: "Strength Through Wisdom" • Animal: Hare • Race: God • Bird: Saradomin owl • Outfit: Saradomin Vestment Robes, Blue Gloves & Boots, Holy Book • Followers: Monks, almost all men and women, White Knights, Temple Knights, Myreque, some Centaurs, Lions, Priests, Icyenes and Paladins Saradomin Arch-Bishop: Marquis Greg Saradomin Bishop: Kitsune_Ace1 Saradomin Priest: je-te-vois1 Saradomin Deacon: Macka PvM Saradomin Monks: ____________ •~• Zamorak •~• ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ The god of chaos, Lord of all Darkness and the arch-nemesis of Saradomin. Originally a Mahjarrat but became a god by attacking Zaros and thus inadvertently draining away much of his power. He is known as the god of chaos, although some call him the god of evil. • Side: Chaos • Gender: Male • Pronounced: Zam-oh-rack • Colours: Red, Black, Purple • Animal: Imp, Demon • Motto: "Strength through chaos." • Bird: Zamorak hawk • Race: God (Formerly a Mahjarrat) • Outfit: Zamorak Vestment Robes, Red Gloves & Boots, Unholy Book • Followers: Zamorakian Warriors, Monks, Mages & Rangers, members of the Dagon'hai, the Black Knights, some of the Mahjarrat, Werewolves, all the Undead, Demons, Necromancers, Sea Slugs, Hellhounds, Gargoyles, Pyrelords, and Vampires Zamorak Arch-Bishop: Yocole Zamorak Bishop: xxZamorakxx Zamorak Priest: iFHx Zamorak Deacon: Zamorak Monks: __________ •~• Guthix •~• ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ The god of balance and nature, and the god who shaped Gielinor after the Elder gods created it. Although he has no specific gender, he is often referred to as male and appears as a skull with lots of tendrills. He is thought to be the most powerful of the current gods. • Side: Balance • Gender: Genderless • Colours: Green, White, Black, Cyan • Animals: Sheep, Cats, Spiders, Snakes, Wolves • Motto: "Balance is Power." • Bird: Guthix raptor • Race: God • Outfit: Guthix Vestment Robes, Green Gloves & Boots, Book of Balance • Followers: Druids, Seers, Void Knights, Fremennik, Gnomes, Dwarves, Light Creatures, Crux Eqal, and Fairies. Guthix Arch-Bishop: Aloth Dragon Guthix Bishop: JKmagic Guthix Bishop: Marshal Jor Guthix Priest:Gangstavitio ___________ •~• Bandos •~• ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ Bandos, also known as the Big High War God, Goblin God and Sky Goblin by the goblins, is a god of war, battle, and the deity of many of Gielinor's less intelligent races such as goblins, ogres, and orks. Until recently, Bandos was almost completely forgotten by the humans of Gielinor due to his disappearance after the God Wars. • Side: War and Violence • Gender: Male • Colours: Green, brown • Race : God • Outfit: Bandos Vestment Robes, Brown Gloves & Boots, Book of War • Followers: Goblins, Ogres, Hobgoblins, Orks, Jogres, Orgs, Mogres, Cyclopes, Fayrgs, Raurgs, and Trolls. Bandos Arch-Bishop: Koopstar Bandos Bishop: Bandos Priest: Bandos Deacon: Bandos Monks: __________ •~• Seren •~• ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ Seren is usually considered the goddess of the Elves, although it is implied in the Path of Glouphrie that she is also the divine aspect of the Anima Mundi, thus possibly the goddess of nature. It is said she inspired the elves to build their city, Prifddinas, the way they did so they could communicate, protect themselves, and prosper. She is also the original provider of the crystal bow and the crystal shield; due to their bearing her own powers, they are far more powerful than many weapons of other races, and the crystal bow does not even require any arrows. • Side: Anima Mundi • Gender: Female • Symbol: Seren's symbol. • Colours: Cyan, Magic Mint, Persian Green • Race: God • Outfit: Mint Coloured Robes, Crystal Pendant, Crystal Shield/Bow • Followers: Elves Seren Arch-Bishop: XwildXflower Seren Bishop: Seren Priest: Seren Deacon: Seren Monks: ___________ •~• Armadyl •~• ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ Armadyl is a god who ruled the airs and skies, also known as the god of justice. One of the oldest gods around, he was an ally of Saradomin during the God Wars. He is a god of law (in semi-conjunction with Saradomin) and of good, though it was hard to tell good from evil during the God Wars. It is said he wept and abandoned Gielinor after his 'precious children', the Aviantese, had been slain. Armadyl is generally thought to have been the precursor to Saradomin, once more powerful than the latter. It would eventually come to pass that Saradomin would succeed Armadyl as a major god of RuneScape. He is thought to have the fewest number of followers currently on Gielinor. • Side: Peace • Gender: Male • Colours: Silver, Light Blue, Pale Yellow • Animal: Various birds of prey • Race: God • Outfit: Armadyl Vestment Robes, White Gloves & Boots, Book of Law • Followers: Idria, Guardfian of Armadyl, Aviantese, Kree'arra, and Larrissa. Armadyl Arch-Bishop: Naniii Armadyl Bishop: Ragnarock Armadyl Priest: Armadyl Deacon: Armadyl Monks: __________ •~• Zaros •~• ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ Also known as the Empty Lord, or the god of the Unknown Power. He was a major god before being overthrown and banished by Zamorak in the late Second Age. Before being overthrown, he supposedly ruled over most of the land in Gielinor and is recognised to be quite powerful, his name striking fear into both Saradomin and Zamorak still, millennia after his passing. He is thought to be the god of pure defilement and evil, with this supported by the various comments of multiple NPCs, though Jagex has stated explicitly that this is not the case. He may have once had an alliance with the menaphite god Scabaras. • Side: Ambiguous • Gender: Male • Colours: Purple, Black, Cream, and Light Blue • Race: God • Outfit: Ancient Vestment Robes, Ghostly Gloves & Boots, Ancient Book • Followers: Desert Bandits, Nex, some Mahjarrat, possibly Kalphites and other races. Zaros Arch-Bishop: Terwege Zaros Bishop: Zardaukar Zaros Priest: Zaros Deacon: Zaros Monks: _____________________ •~• Menaphite Pantheon •~• ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ Only eight desert gods have been named. Four of these gods have were named gods by Tumeken during his great desert journey. They are considered to be a "family" despite not being related by blood. Many of them still walk on Gielinor. The Desert Gods are based on the Egyptian gods. In the quests they've appeared in, the Menaphites have been able to directly interfere with events on Gielinor. This suggests that they are not bound by the Guthixian Edicts. The Menaphite Pantheon consists of these different deities: • Tumeken - Lord of the Kharidian Desert. • Elidinis - Goddess of Fertility and Growth, wife of Tumeken. • Icthlarin - God of the Dead, friendly with Cats, son of Tumeken. • Amascut - Goddess of Destruction, daughter of Tumeken. • Scabaras - Creator of Kalphite, Banished from this world. • Het - God of Health, most beloved of the Minor Gods. • Crondis - Goddess of Physical pleasures, has a head of a Crocodile • Apmeken - Goddess of Mental Pleasures, has a face of a Monkey. • Outfit: Menaphite Robes, Amulet, Pharaoh's Sceptre, and having a pet cat out is appreciated. Pantheon Arch-Bishop: Sxy Beard Pantheon Bishop: Pantheon Priest: Pantheon Deacon: Pantheon Monks: ________ •~• Jas •~• ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ Not much is know about this God, other than that he is the oldest God known. It is said that he destroyed the world that existed before Gielinor, and forced the other gods to create Gielinor as a subsitute. He isn't a widely known God, but it is said that his power is sealed within the Stone of Jas. Perhaps the Legacy of Jas, the Ancient and Powerful, will never be known. • Side: Unknown • Gender: Unknown * Colors: Black, Light Blue • Race: Elder God • Outfit: Priest Gowns, Black Boots, Black Gloves, Black Fremennik Cloak, Magic Staff, Black Hair. • Followers: Unknown Jas Arch-Bishop: Clericgump Jas Bishop: Jas Priest: Jas Deacon: Jas Monks: Category:Clans